Kisses Colder than the Winter Wind
by hello-sweet-nightmares
Summary: Wendy Darling reflects on her time in Neverland on a cold London day.


It was a cold night in London. Colder than it had been in years. The wind was blowing harshly outside, causing a ruckus and making sure that Wendy Darling would not get any sleep that night. But Wendy Darling had not been able to sleep in days. Ever since her experience in Neverland.

When Wendy took the shadow's hand she thought she was traveling to a paradise. Oh was she wrong.

Instead of the safe haven she dreamed about, Wendy found herself trapped in a jungle. A hell controlled by a ruthless king, Peter Pan.

When she first laid her eyes on him Wendy had curtsied and introduced herself. Wendy Moria Angela Darling. Pan had raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, making Wendy blush.

It wasn't so bad at first, living on Neverland. She took care of the boys, told them stories, and played with Peter. Peter.

When she thinks of him a shiver travels down her spine. She remembers the kisses. His mouth on hers. He was sweet at first. Kind with her. And then it all changed. On her third night on Neverland she heard crying.

Wendy was a curious girl, so obviously she got up and went to the boy who was weeping during the middle of the night. It was one of the younger ones, a small blond boy named Lucas. He looked at Wendy with his large blue eyes and whispered, "I want to go home."

Wendy held the small boy in her arms and softly said, "You will." The boy continued to sob and Wendy held him tighter until they both fell asleep.

The next day she asked Peter if Lucas could go home. The playful smirk usually etched onto his face disappeared within a second. He said nothing, so Wendy continued to speak, "It's just that he was crying last night Peter. He misses his home. You have to understand Pet-,"

She was cut off, "No one leaves Neverland Darling." His voice was cold. Harsh. Wendy was shocked.

She began to turn around, but he grabbed onto her wrist. He held on tightly, causing her wrist to bruise. "No one". She nodded her head and repeated him, "No one leaves Neverland."

Peter smirked once again, "Glad you understand Wendy." He pulled her close to him and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was different from the playful but loving ones they had shared before. He felt cold.

Wendy had stopped responding to his touches. She ran away from him faster. She stay away from him during meals. She was always avoiding him now. And Peter did not like it one bit.

One day during a game of chase Peter had pinned her to a tree, "Wendy why are you avoiding me? I thought to liked being with me." Wendy kept her head down. She could not look at him without wanting to cry. He grew impatient from her lack of an answer and forced her chin up.

"I am not avoiding you Peter. I do like being with you." Wendy said, trying her hardest to stop her voice from trembling. She failed.

"Don't lie to me Darling," his voice like venom. "Tell me, do you miss your home? Do you miss your parents Wendy?"

Wendy was shaking. She didn't know what to say. He could kill me. Wendy thought to herself. "I'm waiting Darling," he said calmly.

"Yes Peter. I miss my home. I miss my parents. I miss my brothers. I miss my dog," Wendy said softly, afraid of what Peter would do to her.

"Brothers? Well If you don't want to be here on Neverland maybe I should send you back and bring your brothers here instead. I could always use more recruits. I've had enough of fun with you," Peter said.

Wendy's eyes widened in shock. Before she could protest, the shadow was already hauling her up into the air. She was home.

The shadow did come for her brothers the night after she came home. But her new friend, her new brother, Baelfire sacrificed himself for her family.

Wendy's thoughts were consuming her. She didn't want to think of Pan. She knew she needed to go back and at least try to save Bae, but she didn't want to think about that now. Wendy needed at least one good night sleep before going back.

She sighed. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She walked to her window and opened it. The cold air rushed into her room.

As the breeze hit her face Wendy thought of Pan. As the wind touched on her skin, she remembered the kisses. How they were so cold. So very cold. But even though the London wind was the coldest it had ever been, she knew it would never be as cold as Pan's touch.

Wendy left the window open and went back under her covers. Every time the wind graced her skin with a touch. She remembered him and his cold heart. Little did Wendy Darling know, she caused Peter Pan's frozen heart to thaw.


End file.
